


Day Eight: Companion

by mathgeek27



Series: Drabble a Day Challenge [8]
Category: drabble a day challenge - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-04-01 11:43:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 89
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4018483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mathgeek27/pseuds/mathgeek27





	Day Eight: Companion

Jonah was looking for someone to go to outer space with him. He knew it was empty and lonely out in space, so he would need a friend. Someone he could talk to. Someone to share his desserts with.

Dog would be good for sharing desserts, but she couldn't talk. Well, she could, but Jonah didn't understand the way she talked.

Mom and dad could talk to him, but they weren't big fans of dessert.

He harrumphed and settled back into his spaceship. He would have to keep looking.


End file.
